Alonzo
Alonzo "Lonnie" Vonmoto is the owner of Castle Vonmoto and the Furoh Safari Zone. He is a mod-controlled NPC for exclusive use in the 2009 PANE Winter Event. He may not be used by anyone else without mod permission. Appearance Lonnie's face tends to look weathered: the wrinkles show how life has caught up to the entrepreneur. Though most of his hair is gray, there is a hint of of his former black hair color. What hasn't changed all these years are his bright green eyes, as vibrant as they were the day he was born (though he ocassionally pulls out a pair of horn-rimmed reading glasses). Lonnie dresses warmly, especially on his trips to his castle in Mt. Carello. He wears a pair of black slacks and a pair of brown leather shoes. In addition, he wears a blue sweater over a black long-sleeved T-shirt (to remedy that itchy feeling from said sweater). When outside, he dons a maroon wool overcoat with gold buttons. Finally, Lonnie still suffers from an injury during his very brief training career long ago. Thus, he walks with a wooden cane; its finish ensures that he doesn't get any splinters. Personality With his serious look and slight British accent, Lonnie has all the makings of a stereotypical college professor. In actuality, he enjoys plenty of fun past times, as evidenced by the variety of rooms in his winter castle. He holds great respect for any person who chooses the path of trainer/coordinator; he knows from experience how tough such a journey can be. He often holds events for such people; he enjoys hearing about the adventures of the younger generation. He also hopes to instill values such a teamwork, values that have saved his life a long time ago. Biography Lonnie had simple beginnings, born to a family of fishermen in the Sevii Islands. His home was not your average residence: he lived in a longhouse, which housed his parents, grandparents, his aunt and uncle, and his two cousins. Three generations of Vonmotos lived under one roof, and all of them worked at supplying seafood to the Kanto mainland. It was often a rough life: Lonnie and his cousins were often under their grandmother’s care while the rest of the adults were out at sea for weeks at a time. Other than that, the beach was a great place to grow up. At least, until the Great Storm arrived when Lonnie was 10. A mighty hurricane swept across the island chain, destroying thousands of homes and other buildings. Though his family’s life was spared, they too lost their home and much of their belongings. They scrunched into their fishing boat (due to his father’s quick thinking, the boat was stored further inland) for one year. That’s when opportunity struck: several groups of people were making their way to a new land called Furoh. With the Sevii fishing industry still in shambles, Lonnie’s family made the decision to join the caravan of sea vessels to the new land. They rebuilt their life in a fledgling city called Barley. As part of the founding fishermen of the Furoh fishing industry, business was booming. With the family back on solid ground (financially and physically), Lonnie decided he wanted to join the first generation of pokemon trainers in exploring the vast continent. This was an opportunity for challenge, discovery, and perhaps he would learn a little something about himself. While many of the young people in Barley had already left for such a journey, Lonnie’s parents refused. At the age of 12, he was considered far too young to go off into the unknown, not to mention that the Vonmotos could use an extra hand in their catches. Lonnie did not desire the same life he had been living for all his life: he wanted something new. And so, on impulse, he ran away, taking the family pet seel (Seamore) with him. Clearly, he did not think his plan through: he didn’t pack any clothes and had a single granola bar in his pocket. If he didn’t regret this soon, he certainly would later. His regret came soon upon traveling northward. A misstep along a narrow path caused him to tumble down a steep hill, landing in a dry riverbed. The fall gave Lonnie a concussion, not a great thing to happen in the wilderness. It was worse when nightfall was approaching, not to mention the thunderstorm that would fill the riverbed and sweep the young trainer to his doom. He was going in and out of consciousness, but he remembered a few things. First, Seamore was struggling to pull his master out of the raging river that had quickly formed. Next, he remembered a man trying to pull him out. This man was held by the vines of a bayleef and bulbasaur. On the land, a boy was sending a spearow away, possibly to get help, while a young girl directed the grass pokemon to pull. Finally, Lonnie next woke up in his own bed, his parents smiling upon him. They quickly filled him in on what happened: a group of trainers rescued him and helped bring him back to Barley. Lonnie was shocked; he always thought trainers traveled alone, considering each other as rivals. He would learn to admire such camaraderie. Unfortunately, the short trip left him with a limp in his left leg, dashing any hopes of restarting the journey. Still, Lonnie discovered a new mission in life: he would one day repay his rescuers. Though he would never meet them in person, Lonnie vowed to help other trainers just like he once was and promote the teamwork that saved his life. At 18, Lonnie headed for Petropolis. A very generous donor gave him a hefty scholorship; he would attend the new University of Petropolis. There he gained an education in computer programming and engineering. During that time, he worked as a computer repairman, often at the local pokecenter. He learned how the healing machines worked, how pokemon were transferred across computer networks, and how not to greet a chansey. As a grad student (around 25), he used this knowledge to bring about great innovation to such devices. He discovered a way to make such devices cheaper and yet more reliable. He graduated and immediately founded Vonmoto Industries, where he and his friends worked to build healing machines and specialized computers. The appearance of sheap computers led to a massive spread of pokecenters, leaving the major cities and appearing in small towns and other places where trainers would need them most. Needless to say, Lonnie became a very rich man. All that work, and he still somehow found time to get married at around 29. His time in the Petropolis pokecenter resulted in more than friendly relations with Joy, the usual nurse on duty. After much deliberating (and a sizable donation), Lonnie convinced Joy’s sisters that she could retire early and have another take her place. They lived a happy life in Arasam with their three children: Brian, Collin, and of course, Joy. Lonnie watched all three begin their journeys as trainers and coordinators. While Brian and Collin followed their father’s footsteps into college (and eventually joining their father in running Vonmoto Industries), the young Joy combined her passion for the journey and nursing to become a traveling nurse. Presently, his children are now all grown up (in their early 30’s), Collin with children of his own. Though Lonnie remains hard at work in developing new products, he never forgot that fateful day when trainers joined together to save him… Category:NPCs